The Shadow of Infinity, Reboot
by cwesthawk
Summary: This is a reboot of the fourth story in the TSOD Universe series. Five years after the events of Wedding Elements, Kim and Shego are still happily married and the leaders of Team Possible. But they are about to meet two women who will bring grim tidings. Kim and Shego are about to face the greatest challenge of their lives... the future! - KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

* * *

 **THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, REBOOT – CHAPTER 1**

 **Story Copyright © Dale W. Robbins (crimsonhawk)**

"And so, without further adieu, I now present to you… our newly inaugurated Secretary-General of the United Nations, Dr. Betty Director!"

Betty Director, dressed sharply in a very expensive lady's business suit, crossed the stage that had been set up outside of the UN General Assembly Building. The man who had been speaking deferred the podium to Betty, smiling politely to her as he did so. Betty smiled in return and stepped up to the microphone. Flashbulbs from the attending press punctuated the thunderous applause as Betty patiently awaited the calm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nations of the World," Betty said into the microphone once that calm did arrive, "Please allow me to thank you for…"

Suddenly, a broad-shouldered man in the front of the attending crowd threw off his hat and sunglasses in one fluid motion, revealing a man with handsome features, dark brown hair with light brown highlights, a goatee, and an eyepatch over his left eye. He clenched his metallic right fist in front of him as he smiled maniacally.

"…for allowing you to give the world over to your _older_ twin brother, Gemini!" the man declared loudly.

Betty rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sheldon, even if the UN Secretary-General had that kind of power… which, by the way, pro tip, bro, she doesn't… I wouldn't just hand the world over to you that way. Or any other way."

An Asian man standing nearby in a Global Justice dress uniform stepped up next to Betty and gazed unemotionally down on the villain. "Would you like your rights read to you before or after we handcuff you, Gemini?"

As the Global Justice leader spoke, the crowd around Gemini parted to reveal over a dozen more Global Justice officers surrounding the villain. The blaster rifles in their hands were already primed and aimed at Gemini.

Gemini grinned wickedly as he glanced around him. He then looked back up at Betty and the Global Justice leader. "Oh, Commander Will Du, do you honestly believe I would just show up like this, all alone and vulnerable to capture?"

With that, Gemini pointed a metallic finger towards the sky and fired a flare from his fingertip. The flare exploded into a fiery blaze that lit up even the midsummer daylight sky. Then the sky went dark.

Both Betty and Will Du glanced up and realized with horror that Gemini indeed had not come alone. A flying carrier had suddenly positioned itself over the UN General Assembly Building and was depositing dozens upon dozens of paratroopers into the crowd below. When Betty shot her gaze back at her brother, Gemini was suddenly flanked by two new individuals. One was a beautiful, young, scantily clad blonde woman holding twin blaster pistols. The other was a large man in medieval-style breastplate armor and ram's horns on his helmet. The man did not hold any blasters in his hands, but his did have two unconscious Global Justice officers in his arms.

Betty assessed the situation quickly and glared at Gemini. "Virgo? Aries? Taking the Zodiac motif a bit too far, Sheldon?"

"You will find, dear Betty, that the Worldwide Empire of Evil is far more capable of seizing this opportunity than you seem capable of understanding. FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" all of the incoming paratroopers yelled as they landed and began to take hostages from the crowd and scuffle with the attending Global Justice officers.

"Because Disney and Lucasarts will _never_ sue you for using _that_ battle cry," Betty remarked sarcastically before she and Will Du ducked behind the podium to dodge incoming blaster fire.

Gemini sneered as he stepped towards the stage, firing blaster bolts from his metallic fingertips ceaselessly at the podium. Virgo kept her back to Gemini's, firing her twin blaster pistols at targets she felt were getting to close to her leader.

"I will kill all of these hostages if you do not surrender the Security Council allegiance to me!" Gemini yelled.

"That's not how the United Nations works, Sheldon!" Betty yelled back, still crouched behind the podium.

"Then make it work that way!" Gemini shouted, still firing at the podium. "Or everyone dies!"

"Um, Gemini?" Virgo suddenly muttered as she stopped firing her pistols and looked up.

"What is it, my dear?" Gemini asked, his baleful gaze still fixed on the podium.

"We've got trouble," Virgo replied.

Gemini turned his glance around to see what Virgo was looking at. His one good eye went wide when he saw it.

At the top of a nearby building, two women stood. One had short, tapered red hair and wore a white body suit with blue trim. The other had long, lustrous raven hair and wore a black body suit with green trim. Both suits had matching boots, gloves, belts, and short-sleeved jackets.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I didn't come alone, either?" Betty asked whimsically from her position behind the podium.

Gemini snarled at the sight of the women. "Kim Possible," he growled to himself.

The red-haired woman glared back down at Gemini. Then, she raised her hand, as if to signal someone.

"Team Possible! GO!"

The battle was joined. As Kim Possible and the black haired woman leapt down from the building, they were followed by dozens of others. Most of them looked identical, men sporting red hair and a red uniform similar to Kim's. But there were others.

A tanned brunette woman wearing an immaculately tailored explorer's outfit began trading twin blaster shots with Virgo while an African-American woman bearing a longbow and arrows engaged several WEE soldiers at once and easily held her own. A brown-haired Caucasian man in a flying wheelchair jetted about the battlefield, scooping up hostages and bystanders while a tiny naked mole rat scurried underfoot the WEE soldiers, tripping them and making them blast at each other. A violet-haired man sped through the crowd, shrinking and growing in random patterns to uppercut unsuspecting foes while a brute of a blue-haired man barreled through the crowd and engaged Aries in hand-to-hand combat. All the while, the multitude of identical red-haired men mixed into melee with the majority of the WEE soldiers.

Several small fighter jets came screaming out of the flying carrier, but they were greeted by a large stealth fighter jet. The stealth jet deftly dodged a great amount of blaster fire from the small fighter jets and expertly began picking off those jets one by one.

Gemini screamed and began firing blaster bolts of his own at the two women running towards him. The raven-haired woman charged directly at the villain while the redhead suddenly blinked out of sight.

"I will not let you or your wife ruin this day, Shego!" Gemini yelled, still firing at the raven-haired woman as closed in on him. "Neither you nor Kim Possible will win this day!"

"Like we're giving you a choice in that matter," Shego growled as she clobbered Gemini squarely on the chin with a green flame enveloped fist.

The African-American woman spun to fire off more arrows and was greeted by a strange man dressed as a satyr and using a crossbow of his own. They exchanged arrows and bolts as the brunette and Virgo continued to blast at each other. Another man, with long hair not unlike that of a lion's mane, leapt from the crowd to tackle the man in the flying wheelchair. The violet-haired man attempted to intercept that melee, but was cut off by a Middle-Eastern woman lashing out with two dagger-tipped whips. A robot, shaped much like a humanoid fish, descended from the carrier and began systematically tracking and firing scalding water blasts at the naked mole rat. And the blue-haired man continued to trade epic blows with Aries.

Betty and Will Du held their position behind the podium as the intense blaster fire flew haphazardly about the battlefield. Betty drew a holdout blaster from a leg holster hidden under her skirt as Will Du cocked his own custom-built firearm. Before either of them could act, however, Kim Possible blinked into existance next to them straight out of thin air.

"Gyah!" Betty gasped before sighing loudly. "I'll never get used to how you incorporated your brothers' technology into your battlesuit."

"Well, Mego has the superspeed shtick pretty well covered and I'd like to think that I'm honoring Sidestep's memory with my choice," Kim replied. "Ready to bolt on out of here?"

"I'd rather make sure the situation is under control first," Betty replied honestly. She adjusted her own eyepatch, which covered her right eye as opposed to Gemini's left eye, as she spoke.

"You're the Secretary-General now, Dr. Director," Will Du reminded the older woman. "Not the Commander of Global Justice. Your safety needs to be paramount."

"I agree with Will, Betty," Kim added, extending a hand. "Let's get you out of here."

"But…," Betty started to protest.

"Big problem, Kim!" came a voice from Kim's left arm.

Kim held her left arm in front of her and activated her Kimmunicator bracer. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The husky African-American man in the hologram being projected over Kim's bracer bit his lower lip. "I just detected explosives all around the Assembly building. Gemini must have planted them while everyone was busy setting up for the inaugural presentation."

"I'm on it, Wade," Kim replied resolutely. She then shut off her Kimmunicator and looked up. "Will, keep Betty in line until I get back."

With that, Kim blinked out of sight.

"That's going to go about as well as one can expect," Will sighed as Betty spun around to fire blaster shots from behind the cover of the podium.

"What do you hope to gain from all of this, Shego?" Gemini yelled as he blasted his fingertip blasters at Shego.

Shego continued to lob balls of green flame at Gemini, dancing around the blaster fire, as she responded. "Seriously, Sheldumb? I've been _married_ to Kimmie for over five years now and _dated_ her for almost a year before that. You're just now asking me what I'm getting out of all this?"

"Not out of being in the hero business in general," Gemini replied as he held his ground. "Rather, out of opposing me in particular. Unlike the chaotic morass of henchmen most of my so-called peers employ, my Worldwide Empire of Evil is the mark of efficiency and competency. We _will_ win. You cannot stop us."

Shego backflipped to dodge a particularly accurate volley of blaster bolts and landed in a cat's crouch. "Let's just say I'm a sucker for sexy, freckled faces and leave it at that."

"If that is the way you wish it…," Gemini snarled.

Gemini suddenly stopped firing his blaster fingertips and snapped the fingers on his left hand.

Shego was suddenly broadsided by two large men. One was a Native American wearing a longhorn bull's skin like a helmet and cape while the other was a rotund Asian man wearing crab-like pincers like boxing gloves. Shego immediately fell on the defensive as the two men overwhelmed her.

Gemini grinned at the sight. He then turned and pulled a smartphone from his pocket.

"I believe it is time to initiate Operation UN Sky High," he declared to no one in particular. "If I cannot control the United Nations, no one can!"

"What a terribly cliché supervillain thing to do," Kim drawled as she suddenly blinked into existance on top of Gemini, sitting on his shoulders in a cat's crouch.

"Even you with that delightfully efficient teleportation technology in your battle suit cannot stop this, Kim Possible!" Gemini declared as he punched the large red button icon on his smartphone.

But, instead of being greeted by the demolition of the United Nations General Assembly Building, Gemini was greeted by his flying carrier exploding in haphazard sections. Just as quickly, the carrier blew up completely… filling the entire sky with a fiery ball of destruction. Large chunks of debris flew in all directions.

"NO!" Gemini screamed, horrified. "PEPE!"

"He's right here," Kim said, giggling as she dropped a jittery chihuahua into Gemini's arms. "Oh, by the way… Global Justice."

The chihuahua went absolutely berserk as soon as Kim uttered the words, throwing Gemini off guard. Kim kicked off of his shoulders and backflipped onto the ground behind them.

"Worldwide Empire of Evil!" Gemini screamed as he began to run away, the ballistic Pepe still in his arms. "Retreat! Retr…!"

Gemini stopped cold at the sight of a holdout blaster being held in his face.

Betty stared down the villain she held at gunpoint. "Commander Du, if you will?"

"With pleasure, Security-General Director," Will Du replied as he stepped up behind Gemini and began to handcuff him. "Sheldon Director, under the authority of the United Nations Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement, I now place you under arrest. As a prisoner of Global Justice, you possess certain unalienable human rights which I will now outline for you…."

Kim stepped up to Betty and smiled warmly at the older woman as Betty hiked her skirt up and holstered her holdout blaster. Betty smiled warmly back at Kim.

"Stuart's going to kill me for not going with you to safety," Betty admitted to Kim.

"Not just your fiance," Kim agreed. "Shego and I aren't exactly thrilled about it, either."

Shego walked up to Kim and Betty at that point, dragging the two men she was fighting, now unconscious, by the hair with her. "The Princess is right, Cyclops. You should have let Kimmie and Will take you to the emergency bunker like we'd planned."

"True," Betty sighed. "I'm just not going to get used to no longer being the Commander of Global Justice. Fortunately, you guys were here when it counted."

"We always will be, Betty," Kim said, placing a reassuring hand on Betty's shoulder. "Shego and I… Monique and the Weegs… Felix and Zita… Bonnie and Rufus… even Hego and Mego… we'll all be here when it matters."

"Thank you, Kim," Betty replied, smiling. "That means the world to me."

"So not the drama," Kim smiled back.

* * *

"Welcome home, Team Possible," Wade's voice came over the intercom as the stealth fighter jet, the Firebird, landed in the top floor hangar of the underground lair the team called home. "Congratulations on a job well done."

The Firebird settled into place and a hatch ramp lowered from under its tail end. The various members of Team Possible filed off of the stealth jet, each uniquely glad to be home.

Kim turned to the rest of the team as they walked and smiled. "Guys, I think we deserve a special treat tonight. _Guardians of the Galaxy_ is premiering tonight, so I say we make it a movie night."

"I'm game, girlfriend," said the African-American woman. "I'm sure my husbands will agree."

"Of course we agree, Monique!" said one of the two red-haired men standing next to Monique.

"It's Marvel! Why wouldn't we agree?" added the other red-haired man.

"Felix and I are down, too." said the pretty Hispanic girl holding the hand of the man in the wheelchair.

"You know we both love to geek out," Felix said as he brought the Hispanic girl's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thanks, Zita," Kim smiled. "Too bad we already dropped Bonnie back off to her husband and father-in-law at Senior Island. Hank? Myron? What about you two?"

The blue-haired and violet-haired men stopped in mid-stride to turn to Kim.

"I can't, Kim," the violet-haired man admitted. "I promised Kris that I'd spend time with her and J.J. tonight."

"I understand, Mego. And you, Hego?" Kim asked. "Oh, wait…."

"Exactly," the blue-haired man smiled patiently. "The terms of my service with Team Possible during my sentence require me to remain on the premises of the lair when not on a mission. But thank you for thinking of me."

"It would have been spoilerific fun with my big brothers with us anyway," Shego smirked.

"Sheila, be nice," Kim sighed, folding her arms and glaring playfully at her wife.

"I am being nice!" Shego responded innocently. "You know how I am when I'm naughty."

Kim smirked knowingly. "You bet I do."

"We all better start getting ready then," Monique pointed out as the rest of the team began filing out of the hangar.

"Let's do the thing, then," Shego declared, taking Kim's hand and leading her out of the hangar.

"Maybe later, sweetheart, after we get home from the movies," Kim joked, winking at Shego.

Shego gasped in mock shock. "Not _that_ thing, you goofball!"

Kim stopped and pulled Shego to a halt. As Shego turned to ask Kim about the holdup, Kim grabbed Shego's face and kissed the raven-haired woman deeply. Both women broke the kiss with breathless smiles.

"After the movies, love," Kim cooed.

"I'm holding you to that, Pumpkin," Shego smirked.

"Possible! Shego!" a man's voice called from down the hall.

Kim and Shego glanced up to see a blue-skinned man in a mullet and a dark blue double-breasted coat walking briskly up to them. Right behind the blue-skinned man was a taller, far more attractive man with dark hair and dark eyes. The second man's smile was captivating.

"Helloooo, nurse," Kim drawled quietly, earning her a swift stomp on the foot from her wife.

"Yes, _Doctor Drakken_ ," Shego said, emphasizing the name more to Kim than to the men in front of her. "How can we help you when we're both already really busy? And who's the newbie?"

"Actually," Drakken answered with a confidence that seemed to throw Shego off, "the newbie, as you so eloquently refer to him, is the reason I needed to speak to the two of you."

"Hello, sir," Kim smiled, extending a hand to the taller man. "I'm Kim Possible… although you, um, you probably already knew that. And this, is, uh…."

"I'm Shego, Kim Possible's _wife_ ," Shego growled at the man as she folded her arms in front of her. She then glanced back at Drakken. "This better be good, Drewbie."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you," the man smiled as he accepted Kim's handshake. "My name is Dr. Flynn Feasible. I was an understudy of Dr. Amy Hall… before her untimely death."

"That's good and all," Shego said, shaking her head. "We all have our losses to deal with. It's terrible. I sympathize. Now, if you'll excuse us, my _wife_ and I have a date…."

"As it so happens, future plans you and your wife might be considering is exactly why I wished to speak to you," Feasible pointed out. Kim couldn't help but notice how unshaken Feasible was by Shego's attitude. "You see, as a former understudy of Dr. Amy Hall, I am uniquely qualified to assist you in such matters."

"You enjoy speaking in riddles, don't you?" Shego sighed.

"I think I understand," Kim said, taking Shego's hand and squeezing it affectionately. "Think about it, Angel. Dr. Amy Hall was _DNAmy_. Dr. Feasible here is a geneticist."

Shego's eyes went wide with comprehension. "Wait… you mean you want to help Kimmie and I have children?"

"That is certainly the possibility that I'd hoped you'd allow me to explore," Feasible replied.

"There's more than enough lab space here in the lair," Drakken added in. "And I can design the finest equipment he's ever had the pleasure of working with. Spectacular feats of science are in the making, ladies."

"And we can finally have children," Kim breathed, turning to look at Shego.

"That's both scary and exciting at the same time," Shego admitted.

"I make no guarantees yet, ladies," Feasible pointed out. "But the possibilities are strong. Of course, in addition to the equipment Dr. Drakken can provide, I would need genetic samples from the both of you…."

"Um…," Shego started to open her mouth.

"I'll have Wade run a background check on you," Kim stated before Shego could say anything more. "But my gut feelings tell me everything is on the level. Welcome aboard, Dr. Feasible!"

Feasible accepted Kim's handshake again. "Thanks. You can call me Flynn, by the way… if you'd like."

"Okay, Fly…," Kim started to gush.

"I think _Dr. Feasible_ will work just fine, thank you," Shego growled, putting an arm in front of Kim. "Welcome to Team Possible. Dr. Drakken can help get you set up. _Now_."

"Um, uh, right!" Drakken stammered as he took Feasible's arm. "Right this way, young man."

"I hope to speak to both of you again soon, ladies," Feasible said as he was led away.

"Me, too," Kim said dreamily as she watch the two scientists walk down the hallway.

The two men disappeared around a corner and Shego scoffed loudly. "I better get a mop to clean up all of that drool on the floor, _Mrs. Possible_."

Kim subconsciously wiped her sleeve across her lips. "Jealous, much?"

"You don't know the half of it, lover o' mine," Shego stated sweetly.

"Oh, I'll let you mark your territory again later tonight, Sheila, dear," Kim promised, snaking her arms around Shego's waist and brought her lips close to Shego's. "Maybe even during the movie if it…."

Whatever Kim was about to say was interrupted by a beep from her Kimmunicator bracer.

Shego muttered a colorful cacophony of vulgarities under her breath as Kim released her hold on Shego and answered her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"We just got another problem crop up, Kim," Wade's holographic projection said. "A small group of Bebe robots just broke into Astral Labs down in South Vancouver. You know, the company that's researching tachyon propulsion systems for your father at the Middleton Space Center?"

"I don't even want to know what Bebe robots could do with tachyon technology," Kim muttered. She then turned to Shego. "Sheila, go ahead and take the others to see _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Rufus and I are…."

"...not going alone," Shego snapped. She then placed a gentle hand on Kim's cheek. "Cupcake, I'm going with you. I know you're being nice, but I'm your wife. You're my wife. We're a team. Let Monique take care of the others. We'll take care of this."

Kim blinked for a moment before smiling softly. "Yes, we will. You and I. Together." She then bowed her head and sighed before glancing back up at Shego. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, babe," Shego responded. "Now, let's go kick some robotic ass."

With that, both Kim and Shego turned and ran back towards the Firebird.

 **[END CHAPTER ONE]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Where to begin….

Some of you may be wondering why I chose to reboot _The Shadow of Infinity_ , especially after having already written 23 chapters the first time around. And that version has already received quite a few positive reviews and has either been favorited or bookmarked by at least 200 readers.

Well, the last time I updated the old version of the story was back in 2014 as of this writing, almost three years ago. That update occurred nearly a year and a half after the first chapter's publication. And, to be honest, even at that point, I knew it needed to be restarted.

I was warned against it by other FFN authors, but I'd pushed myself too hard. Between _The Shadow of Infinity_ , _Storms Over Colorado_ , _Chrono Sitch_ , and _What's Kickin'_ , I'd spread myself out too thin. Add into that mix the fact that I was trying to work on original work (like my superhero RPG setting, Meriquai Falls) and the fact that I'd just been kicked out of one home to be taken into another home where I had almost no control over my personal environment.

I'd crashed and burned. Hard. I'd lost all of my focus and my desire to write.

And it's taken nearly three years to straighten myself back out.

And I'm still working on it. My life, that is.

As I mentioned before, even back in 2014, I knew I needed to reboot _TSOI_. The plot had gotten out of control. The pacing was horrifically off, even for _my_ writing. And things were happening that made little to no sense to even _me_.

I mean, seriously, Kim just laid there in bed and took it while Shego lost control of her emotions and burned her to a crisp… just because they were looking at photos of Ron?

And that happened in Chapter 22!

I needed to restart the story.

I needed to start fresh and hopefully regain control of the plot. Do a little bit of retconning and change the pacing of the story somewhat.

I want to do it right this time.

 _ **-Dale W. Robbins, aka Crimson-Hawk**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

* * *

 **THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, REBOOT – CHAPTER 2**

 **Story Copyright © Dale W. Robbins (crimsonhawk)**

"You sure you're going to be okay, girlfriend?" Monique asked. Her holographically projected face expressed genuine concern. "You know I'll BTIAJ if you call."

Kim was standing at a console in the Firebird as she spoke. "It'll be fine, Mo'. Sheila and Rufus are here and according to Wade it's only about five Bebe robots. It's nothing we can't handle."

"Well, don't forget Hego's on call tonight," Monique reminded Kim. Her expression turned very serious. "I know you don't like tearing him away from Vivian while she's still carrying, but don't put you or that beautiful green lady of yours in over your heads when you don't have to. You got me?"

Kim smiled warmly at the woman who had been her best female friend, outside of Shego herself, for the past decade. "I promise to keep Hank in mind. And I promise to be safe. You guys go have fun at the movies, now. Love you, Mo'."

"No, _I_ love _you_ more, girlfriend," Monique laughed, winking. "Be safe!"

"I will."

With that, Kim reached down and ended the call. Monique's holographic image fizzled out of existence. Kim then turned and gazed out towards the front of the plane, smiling softly.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, leaning back with one hand on the steering wheel, was Kim's wife of five years, Sheila Marie Possible, aka Shego. Napping lightly in the copilot's seat next to Shego was the naked mole rat, Rufus.

Kim couldn't help but admire her wife, even today. Especially today. Especially _every day_! It had been a long and bumpy road to where they were today, but it had all been worth it. Yes, Shego was rough around the edges… especially with her snarky tongue and less-than-diplomatic attitude. But that was part of her appeal. Shego was the dark to Kim's light, the fire to Kim's water, the dragon to Kim's tiger.

It was hard to believe that just over six years ago, the man who everyone thought would be in that spot in Kim's life died. Ron Stoppable, Kim's best male friend since kindergarten and (for all too brief a time) Kim's boyfriend, had died heroically when the villain Electronique had tried to spring a deadly trap on Kim. The emotional and social fallout of that act had nearly killed Kim. But Shego had appeared, like out of a fairy tale storybook, right when things seemed darkest for Kim. Shego nursed Kim back to both physical and emotional health, they fell in love, and together they ended the threat of Electronique permanently.

Kim shook her head softly as other thoughts entered her mind. Privately, some of her friends, including Monique herself, had expressed concerns that probably seemed perfectly valid at the time. Things between Kim and Shego had indeed progressed rather quickly, after all. Perhaps too quickly, given how recent Ron's death had been. Some individuals, particularly her former social rival, Bonnie Senior _nee_ Rockwaller, had even gone so far as to suggest that Kim suffered from Stockholm Syndrome, given that Kim and Shego had been alone in a remote villain lair for several months at the time that Kim confessed her feelings to Shego.

But renowned psychologist and fiance to Dr. Betty Director, Dr. Stuart Pendus, probably put it best. Kim had been in love with Shego for far longer than even Kim herself had been willing to _see_ , let alone admit. It made sense. Kim had been at a tender, young high school age during that time. That was a difficult time for anyone to wrestle with concepts like true love and sexual identity. Kim had been too busy trying to fit in with the people she felt were her peers to truly understand who she herself really was.

But here she was. With Kim at the age of 24, Shego's five year seniority was no longer quite as damning socially as it might have been back when Kim was in high school. And as an adult, Kim had a much better understanding of herself and her sexuality.

It would be forgivable to mistake Kim as bisexual, considering she'd dated both men and women in her time. But it was deeper than that. It wasn't that Kim was attracted to men or women or both in general. She was attracted to certain individuals. She had tried to be attracted to the types of men that her peers had been attracted to. But in the end, Kim found she was attracted to intelligence and self-confidence, not any particular physical attributes.

Kim had not been attracted to Ron because he was an attractive man. Hell, he had been cute, but certainly not a hunk! She had been sexually attracted to his "natural Ron-ness," his quick wit and self confidence that he all too rarely let shine through but was beyond gorgeous when he did. And Kim was neither "gay" nor even "just gay for Shego." Kim was literally sexually attracted to Shego's snarky self-confidence, her competence, and her never-say-die attitude.

"Sapiosexual" was the word Pendus had used to describe Kim. It made sense. And Ron and Shego had been the only two people who had truly met the standards that Kim had set for herself. It had nothing to do with their being a boy or a girl. It had everything to do with them being the only two people to have had everything that Kim needed.

And, somehow, Kim felt that Shego was the same way.

Kim was so lost in her thoughts, admiring her beautiful wife, that it startled her when Shego suddenly spoke.

"We're coming in for a landing, Princess," Shego declared, reaching up to punch several buttons in the console over her head. "You might want to take a seat."

"Right!" Kim said, stepping over to one of the side seats there in the passenger section of the Firebird and buckling herself in. "Sorry. I was admiring your ass."

As Shego landed the jet, she turned and rose a brow to Kim. "My ass… should be completely hidden in this chair, you doofus."

"The power of imagination, my love," Kim laughed.

"Whatever," Shego sighed, shaking her head. "We're here. Ready to get to work? Or are you too busy admiring my ass to kick robot ass?"

"I'm a woman," Kim declared, unbuckling herself and striding to the unloading ramp that was lowering in the back. "I can multitask."

"That is such a stereotype," Shego noted mirthfully, "that it sounded like a man wrote your lines just now."

"Whatever," Kim laughed. "Come on, sexy-ass, let's do this."

"Let's send these bitches to the scrap-heap," Shego agreed, grinning evilly as she punched a clenched fist into an open palm.

Shego then followed Kim off of the Firebird, with Rufus right behind her.

* * *

"The objective has been secured," one obviously-feminine silver robot declared.

"Let us prepare for departure," another robot agreed.

The lead robot stood as the four others approached her. The four were carrying a large crate as if they were pall bearers at a funeral. The lead robot then held its palms up to her sides and tensed its body. The air around it began began to whip around it like a violent wind.

"Not so fast, ladies," a voice called from nearby. "I haven't gotten my dance in yet."

The five robots turned as one to gaze in the direction of the voice. Two women stood there, confident, with a naked mole rat standing between them at their feet.

"Adversarial Organic Designates Kim Possible and Shepo have been identified," the lead robot declared. "Destroy them with all due prejudice."

"We're the ones who are going to do the…," Shego began. Then she paused. "Wait… 'Shepo'?"

"You are no longer Organic Designate Sheila Goldberg," the lead robot explained. "You are now Organic Designate Sheila Possible. Therefore, 'Shego' is no longer an appropriate contraction. 'Shepo' shall be used in its stead."

"Sheep-O?" Kim asked, glancing at her wife and biting her lip in a sad attempt to hide her smirk.

"Oh, they are _begging_ me to go old-school on their fucking asses," Shego growled. Her eyes began to glow and eery, hellish green as the flames around her clenched hands intensified.

"Well, they _are_ robots, my love," Kim pointed out. "They're not actually alive. You _can_ go all-out on them… if you want to."

Shego grinned maniacally. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Cupcake."

"Every single day, Angel," Kim smiled just before she blinked out of sight.

"Form defensive posi…" the lead robot started to order.

Before it could finish, however, a large bolt of hellish green flame blasted one of the pall-bearing robots, sending it hurtling into the wall far behind them. The other robots were scattered by the force of the blast.

If it were not for the fact that Rufus had skittered underneath and evoked a pale blue aura about himself, the crate the robots had been carrying would have smashed onto the floor. Instead, the naked mole rat deftly caught the crate… despite it being several thousands times larger than himself.

"Recover the objective!" the lead robot screamed.

Rufus, still holding the crate, took off running—quite quickly—across the room while three robots gave chase.

Two of the robots did not make it very far. Shego leapt onto one and, like a feral tiger, clawed at it with the ultra-diamond claws on her gloves. That robot collapsed piteously onto the floor as Shego ripped it apart limb by limb. The other robot was caught unawares as Kim teleported into existence on top of its shoulders and grabbed onto its head. Kim then teleported again, taking the robot's head with her and leaving the rest of its body behind. The stub of the robot's neck sparked violently before the body collapsed lifelessly onto the floor.

That left one robot chasing Rufus. Rufus ran randomly about the room, still holding the crate, as the robot chased him. However, that quickly ended when another, even larger, crate dropped onto the robot. Kim was on top of that crate, grinning impishly, as Rufus continued to run away.

The lead robot glanced all around, observing how its fellows fell one by one, before glancing back towards Shego. Shego had finished demolishing her prey and had turned to look at the lead robot. The look of a pure predator dominated Shego's eyes as she positioned herself to pounce.

"The mission is a failure," the lead robot declared. "Initiating detonation of the objective."

Shego tackled the lead robot at that point.

Rufus stopped running as he felt the crate he was holding begin to vibrate.

Kim looked up from her position on the larger crate. "Oh, no! That's an experimental tachyon propulsion system! If it explodes here…."

With that, Kim blinked out of existence.

Shego glanced up from where she was tearing apart the lead robot. "Kimmie, don't you dare…."

Kim blinked back into existence on top of Rufus' crate, grabbed onto the crate, and then blinked herself and the crate back out of existence, leaving Rufus behind.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Shego screamed. She then punched something on her Kimmunicator bracer. "Nerdlinger! Lock onto Kimmie and port her out. NOW!"

"This is Joss, Shego," came the reply from over the Kimmunicator. "Wade's on off in the loo. But I got Kim! I…."

Suddenly, the building rocked as if suffering from a major earthquake. Both Shego and Rufus stumbled for several moments before regaining their footing.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Joss' voice came from over the Kimmunicator.

"You felt that from all the way at the lair?!" Shego screamed into the Kimmunicator. "We're all the way on the other side of the Vancouver metro area! That was an experimental rocket engine exploding! And Kimmie was with it! You had better pray to God Almighty that your teenage ass was able to…."

Suddenly, Kim blinked back into existence in front of Shego. She was in a kneeling position, breathing heavily, and slightly singed. But otherwise she appeared alive and in good health.

"...grab her…," Shego finished her statement, a bit more softly.

"She was," Kim laughed shakingly before stumbling up into a standing position.

Shego ran over and scooped Kim up into a tight embrace. Kim exhaled violently from the force of the hug before chuckling and settling into it.

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again!" Shego ordered, holding onto the hug. "Do you hear me, Kimmie?"

"I love you too, Sheila," Kim laughed as she managed to snake her arms around Shego's waist.

"Shut up, stupid," Shego growled, placing a hand on the back of Kim's head, as if afraid that if she didn't hold on, she'd lose her again.

Kim smiled softly and sighed happily, laying her head affectionately on Shego's shoulder.

* * *

Miles above the two women, the explosion of the tachyon propulsion system was dying down. Smoke and dust was dissipating in the wind.

Unbeknownst to anyone, two objects had survived the explosion.

One object was hurtling like a comet across the sky over the Pacific Ocean, towards Japan.

The other was hurtling like a comet, as well. It was flying over the North American continent and showed no signs of slowing down.

Both objects flew out of sight as the smoke and dust of the propulsion system explosion faded away in the wind.

* * *

"The mission was a failure, my Queen," a Bebe robot reported. "Organic Designates Kim Possible and Shepo were able to neutralize the retrieval team. The team leader destroyed the objective rather than allow it to be recaptured."

The large green woman sitting in a throne-like chair nearby sighed. Even though she was nearly seven feet tall, she exhibited features that made her look very much like a teenage girl. A seven-foot tall teenage girl, but a teenage girl nonetheless. And her noble attire was unlike anything on Earth. An exquisite open-face jacket covered a one-piece leotard, sash, and thigh-high boots. A regal cloak set off the entire outfit.

"Please, for the love of the Maker, _someone_ tell me this wasn't all for nothing," the woman pouted. "Warhad is going to have my head if…."

"Do not fret, Warlykka" a distorted, electronic voice emanated from a nearby console. "I was able to use the Bebe robots to perform a technical scan of the propulsion system. We may not have the engine at the moment, but we can build one now. Also, Phase One of the secondary objective is complete."

"That… is… so… NEBULAR!" Warlykka cooed, leaning forward. "That is going to make Warhad so happy! I can't wait to tell him!"

Warlykka stood up and strode across the room. Several Bebe robots stepped out of the way as the giant teenage girl walked past them towards the other end of the room.

"Things are going to go so quasarific!" she said, smiling. "Our plans are going to blast off and no one's going to stop us. Isn't that right, Monkey Fist?"

Bolted to the wall in front of Warlykka by metal straps at the wrists, waist, and ankles was an average-sized man with classic British features and monkey paws for his hands and feet. The man muttered something into the cloth gag wrapped around his mouth, but could not enunciate anything intelligible.

"Oh, we're going to have so much stellar fun together, Monkey Fist," Warlykka grinned maniacally as she used a finger to caress the underside of Monkey Fist's chin.

She then laughed maniacally as the Bebe robots watched on passionlessly.

 **[END CHAPTER TWO]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

* * *

 **THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, REBOOT – CHAPTER 3**

 **Story Copyright © Dale W. Robbins (crimsonhawk)**

"Aaaaaaand, that should do it," Dr. Flynn Feasible remarked as he pulled the syringe from Shego's arm.

"That's it?" Shego asked dubiously. She brought her hand up to hold a gauze pad in place over where the needle had been. "Just that little bit of blood?"

"You have no idea how much DNA is in just this one sample," Feasible replied, gazing at the syringe. "I'll be able to test out a hundred different theories with just this."

Shego rose a brow to that. "A hundred different theories… for what?"

Feasible paused and turned to Shego. "For… combining your DNA with Kimberly's to produce a viable embryo?" He then sighed. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"You've only been here a week, Doc," Shego confessed, standing up. "Plus the whole idea of DNA stuff and cloning and all that? It gives me the heebie-jeebies. Just because Drewbie blindly trusts you and Kimmie is holding out a lot of hope on you doesn't mean I have to jump onto the bandwagon right this second, too."

Feasible glanced at Shego's blood sample one more time before storing it into a nearby refrigerated unit. "Fair enough. I knew I would need to work to earn your trust."

"What do you even get out of this, anyway?" Shego asked. "I mean, your salary is nice, don't get me wrong. I'm pretty sure Wade made sure of that. But you could be getting paid even better working on something like… you know… the cure for AIDS or something."

"Actually…," Feasible mused, almost distantly. "What if I took what I learned here about customizable DNA manipulation and applied it later in research such as cancer and AIDS reversal? Or even prevention?"

Shego started to open her mouth, but couldn't find the words. Honestly, that response had taken the wind straight out of the sails of Shego's argument about Feasible not having a self-serving motivation.

"You have to understand, Shego," Feasible continued. "Not only do I have to figure out how to successfully retro-engineer your DNAs so that one of your samples carries the male side of the DNA infrastructure, I have to engineer a delivery system so we can successfully inseminate the other person's egg. Impregnating an egg without a sperm is… tricky, to say the least."

Shego shook her head to clear it of the fog that suddenly settled into her brain. "I thought you were just going to test tube a clone or something."

"What?" Feasible gasped, spinning around to glance at Shego. "Kimberly's instructions to me were very clear on that point. We're trying to find a way for one of you to carry a natural child using both of your DNAs and not any from a surrogate father. She made it very clear that we would not be exploring cloning as an option."

Shego breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried…."

"Well, go talk to that beautiful wife of yours and get all of your worries cleared up," Feasible said, walking over to a computer terminal. "I have a lot of work ahead of me, now that I have both of your samples."

"Good idea," Shego smirked. "Oh, and Doc?"

"Yes?" Feasible replied, glancing up at Shego.

"Thanks for all the hard work," Shego muttered softly before striding briskly out the door.

Feasible smiled, shook his head, and chuckled before glancing back down at the computer terminal he had just been studying.

* * *

Kim and Shego laid on a bear skin rug in front of an open fireplace. Steaming cups of hot cocoa sat nearby as the two of them snuggled under a heavy stitched quilt. Soft music played from a stereo near the far wall. And a heavy rainstorm could be heard outside of the cabin they were in.

"This is so nice," Kim mused as she shifted to settle further into Shego's arms.

"You got that right," Shego smiled, adjusting her head on the pile of pillows that was propping her up.

"I'm surprised the rest of the team hasn't complained about how you and I abuse the holographic training room for things like this," Kim laughed.

"What are they going to do? Fire us?"

Kim laughed. "Good point."

Shego smirked at that. "I knew you'd see it my way, Princess."

"Although," Kim said, pausing. "Sheila, why did you add that rainstorm to the program?"

"It…," Shego began, an innocent tone to her voice. "It seemed like a nice touch?"

Kim shook her head and chuckled, settling back into Shego's arms again. The two laid there for a while, just enjoying the moment, the feel of each other's arms, and the peace and quiet of the surrounding. It was perfect.

After a bit, though, Kim spoke. "So, what should we name her?"

"Her?" Shego asked, glancing down at Kim. "You really _that_ sure it's going to be a girl?"

"It's basic science, Sheila," Kim sighed. "You're a girl. I'm a girl. Neither of us is a guy. There's no DNA between the two of us to make the child a guy."

Shego laughed softly. "What if being a guy is a recessive gene? Sorta like being a redhead?"

"Hey!" Kim snapped playfully before smacking Shego lightly on the arm. "Meanie!"

"Ow!" Shego hissed, flinching. "Careful there, Princess. That's the arm your Harlequin Romance boyfriend stuck with his Needle o' Doom."

"Oh, sorry," Kim fretted, leaning back to kiss the offended arm gently.

"Besides, didn't you order him to do this all natural-like? No cloning and stuff?"

"I sure did," Kim agreed. "I know you hate cloning and I wanted this to be OUR child, with all the joys and pains that comes with that."

"Then wouldn't he want to set it up to where all the possibilities were, well, possible?" Shego inquired, starting to stroke Kim's hair.

"Good point," Kim admitted, settling back down into Shego's arms.

"So…," Shego began, musing.

"So…," Kim agreed. "What're we going to name her?"

Shego sighed. "You're impossible."

"No," Kim chuckled, grinning evilly. "I'm…."

"…divorced if you finish that statement," Shego growled.

"Yes, ma'am," Kim snorted, fighting very hard to keep from laughing.

Shego breathed heavily and leaned her head back. "What are the options?"

"Well, we could give her elements from each of our names?"

"Like, a combination of Kim and Shego? Kishe? Imgo? Imshe? Ki..."

"Good point. All those sound silly."

"Kim And Shego, Yo!"

"The pain I would inflict on you would make Hell itself look like a luxury vacation, Sheila Marie Possible."

"Hehehehe!"

Kim sighed as she pondered options in her mind.

"Body parts?"

Kim glanced up at Shego incredulously. "Body parts?"

"Sure! There's gotta be options there."

Kim scrunched her face up in confusion before it relaxed into a brightened expression. "Tina!"

"Tina?"

"Yeah, Tina. T-and-A? Tina?"

Shego's eyes crossed as she stared at her wife in utter disbelief. "Well, we all know where _your_ mind is right now. No, goofball, I was thinking of something… cleaner. You know, start at the leg and work up?"

"Huh?"

"Sure! Why not? Thigh? Calf? Knee? Ankle? Shi…?"

"Okay, let's get serious here," Kim muttered, laying her head onto Shego's busom. "We can give the poor child all the goofy nicknames we want to later. But let's give her a real name first."

"I still like the idea of combining our names together," Shego admitted. "Kishe has a nice ring to it."

"We are _not_ misspelling an egg dish just to name our child something unique," Kim growled.

"Okay, okay," Shego laughed, holding her hands up. "Going into serious mode here."

"We could give her our middle names," Kim suggested.

"Both of our middle names?" Shego asked.

"Passing names down is something of a family tradition," Kim explained, looking up at Shego. "My middle name is my mother's first name. The Tweebs have our father's name… one has his first name and the other has his middle name."

"So we name our kid Marie Anne Possible?"

"Well," Kim paused, pondering the point. "Hmmmmm."

"What's on that beautiful brain of yours, Freckles?"

"I also kinda wanted to give our child her own name," Kim confessed. "I mean, we can still give her both of our middle names. Children with two middle names isn't all that uncommon anymore. But I wanted to give her a first name she could call her own. You know, like how my mom gave me the name Kimberly?"

"Good point," Shego agreed, glancing at the fire. "We'll think of something, I'm sure. But we still have plenty of time. Let's enjoy this fire while we still have wood."

"We're in the training room…," Kim reminded Shego.

"Hey, work with me here," Shego grinned, ruffling Kim's hair.

Kim chuckled and then settled contentedly back into Shego's arms.

* * *

The young Japanese man stood resolute in front of the rows of children in front of him. They stood in a monastery and the children all wore white _igabakama_ uniforms. The man wore a white _igabakama_ uniform, as well. But unlike the white belts that all of the children wore, the man wore a black belt.

"Welcome to the Yamanouchi School of Taijutsu," the man stated to the children. "My name is Hirotaka and I am the Ranking Sensei here, second only to the Master Sensei himself. You have all chosen a very difficult but very rewarding path to become taijutsu masters… and perhaps more. But, for today, we will start with teaching you how…."

As Hirotaka spoke, a shrieking sound, not unlike that of a supersonic object flying through the air, rang out. Before anyone could react, the object in question streaked past Hirotaka, causing the man to stumble forward. The object skidded across the ground, leaving a gouge in the soil behind it, before smashing violently into a storage shed nearby.

Hirotaka straightened up and stared at the shed incredulously. "We… we will start with teaching you how to survive crashing into the ground like a flying comet."

After Hirotaka spoke, the shed collapsed completely onto itself, kicking up dust in the process.

" _Nothing_ could have survived _that_ ," one of the children dared to breath.

Hirotaka drew a _shinobigatama_ from its sheath on his back and began to step warily towards the shed. "First lesson of a Yamaouchi taijutsu master: Never underestimate the impossible."

As Hirotaka approached the shed, one of the surviving panels gave way and a woman emerged from the rubble. She wore a black _igabakama_ uniform, although it used fishnet stockings in place of loose leggings and revealed copious amounts of cleavage. Her _tabi_ split-toed boots sheathed her legs to above the knees and she wore a _shinobizukin_ mask that hid only her lower face. She held a _naginata_ in her hand… although it sparked with miniature arcs of electricity and the blade itself had a pale blue glow and seemed embedded with circuitry.

What struck Hirotaka the most about the woman, however, was the fact that her otherwise raven black hair had a shock of blonde just over the right eye. And it did not look like it had been dyed like that.

The children all gasped at the sight of the woman emerging from the wreckage of the shed. Finally, one of them yelled, "Wow! A real _kunoichi_ ninja!"

"Silence!" Hirotaka commanded. He then turned to face the _kunoichi_ , holding his _shinobigatama_ towards her. "Identify yourself, woman. You stand on the sacred grounds of the Yamanouchi Ninja Clan."

"I… I do?" the _kunoichi_ asked unsteadily, glancing around. "I do! Yes! It worked!"

Hirotaka rose a brow to that. "What… worked…?"

"My… my name is…," the _kunoichi_ muttered, stumbling forward and leaning onto her naginata. Hirotaka skipped backwards deftly in response. "My name… is… Oni… and I come… seeking…."

With that, Oni collapsed onto the ground.

Hirotaka carefully stepped towards the woman. "Oni? Are you truly an oni? What sort of woman could survive a trial such as this? What do you seek?"

Hirotaka then turned to the children. "Matsuko! Saya! Gather up this _kunoichi_ and take her to the infirmary. I must consult with Master Sensei. The rest of you, practice the _kata_ that I…."

"I will be taking the woman now, thank you very much."

Hirotaka spun to glance up at the top of the nearby wall where the mysterious new voice had come from. Standing there, in an odd, violet and dark green variation of a _gi_ uniform, was a large green-skinned man. He must have stood over eight feet in height, rippling with muscles. His flowing, dark green hair flowed in the wind that suddenly picked up in the area. His yellow eyes glared down at Hirotaka.

"What if I were to say that this woman is now under my protection, intruder?" Hirotaka growled, settling into a fighting stance and readying his _shinobigatama_.

"Then I would say that you have honorably incurred the wrath of Warstryk, insolent fool," the large man declared, reaching over his shoulders and drawing two, inhumanly large nine-ring sword into view.

Hirotaka narrowed his eyes in resolution as Warstryk leapt down onto him.

* * *

"Hurry up, imbeciles!" the short man in Teutonic armor screamed as henchmen scurried out of the bank vault with large, heavy sacks in their arms. "Ve vill run behind schedule ont zen ve vill get caught! Vun does not rob a Sviss bank every day! Hurry! Hurry!"

"We're hurrying as fast as we can, Professor Dementor!" one of the henchmen declared as he emerged from the vault.

"Silence!" Dementor screamed. "I pay you to do as you are told, not to speak! Hurry!"

The offending henchman ducked his head shamefully and bolted past Dementor with his sack securely in his arms. Dementor growled impatiently to himself at the sight and turned back to the vault, intent on berating more of the henchmen.

His thoughts were interrupted when a shrieking sound, not unlike that of a supersonic object flying through the air, cut through. Both henchmen and cash went flying in all directions when something suddenly crashed through a nearby wall and streaked straight through into the vault, impacting the far wall with a boom.

Dementor gazed into the vault incredulously, his shoulders limp, and blinked twice before a figure suddenly zipped up behind him.

"Um, excuse me," the figure inquired politely.

Dementor, still in shock at the sight of the cometing object crashing into the vault, turned to look upon the figure behind him. It was a green-skinned man, standing over eight feet tall, with an athletic build and a spandex suit of violet and dark green. He wore dark green protective goggles and had his dark green hair cut quite short.

Dementor blinked twice again at the sight of the large man.

"You, um, you wouldn't have happened to have, uh, seen a girl fly by here, would you?" the man asked carefully.

Dementor blinked twice again.

"Faarlok got your tongue?" the man asked, concern in his voice.

"W-Who…?" Dementor asked finally, stammering. "Who…? Who… are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" the man laughed. "The name's Warpoth. I'm here to collect the girl I _think_ flew into _here_. She may be a little bit worse for the wear, though. She was, kinda, uh, not moving under her own volition… you know?"

Dementor carefully pointed behind himself, towards the vault.

"Oh, good!" Warpoth smiled. "I knew you were a helpful chap. Now all I gotta do is…."

Suddenly, a loud boom rang out from the vault and more henchmen came flying haphazardly out of the room, as if thrown by a violent explosion. The vault door, finally having received enough collateral damage, flopped firmly onto the floor in front of it.

"Oh, snap," Warpoth breathed, bracing himself. "She's awake."

"Vat?" Dementor stammered as he stared into the vault in disbelief. "How could anyvun survive zat landing?"

"She's the Perfect Weapon, that's how," Warpoth explained.

A lithe, petite figure emerged from the vault. Barely over five feet tall, the woman was dressed in ragged robes, as if walking straight out of a post-apocalyptic desert movie. Her features were almost completely hidden in the hood and scarf that she wore. A ragged cloak whipped in an imaginary wind behind her.

Her two eyes, the only features that Dementor could see, glowed an eerie, hellish green. Even more disconcerting, in Dementor's mind, was the fact that one eye was a lighter shade of green than the other. It gave her an air of mental instability, in his opinion.

Dementor was startled when the woman flexed her hands and a greatsword made of pure green flame burst into being within her grip.

"MEEP!" Dementor gasped.

"Don't worry," Warpoth assured. "I'm so on this."

Warpoth burst into a blur of superspeed motion, darting at supersonic speed off to one side of the room and then back towards the vault. He tried to blindside the woman with the greatsword.

But it failed. The woman, this Perfect Weapon, glanced at Warpoth just as he was going to make contact, stretched out one hand, and sent Warpoth hurtling past her in a bouncing, painful heap. It was as if Warpoth had ran into some sort of invisible bubble around the Perfect Weapon and rebounded.

"Mein Gott," Dementor breathed quietly.

"Not out of the fight yet!" Warpoth declared painfully, trying to right himself. "That was just Round One! Is that all you got, you little bitch?"

The Perfect Weapon growled at Warpoth before starting to rise into the air. Two more flaming greatswords appeared, floating around her. The three greatswords spun around her in equidistant formation while the wind around her picked up to gale force speeds. Green flames licked through the air around her as if propelled by the winds. The Perfect Weapon rose to the top of the room and she glared down at Warpoth.

Dementor trembled at the sight. "You NEVER ask questions like zat, imbecile!"

Warpoth grit his teeth in determination as he glared back up at the Perfect Weapon.

 **[END CHAPTER THREE]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

* * *

 **THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, REBOOT – CHAPTER 4**

 **Story Copyright © Dale W. Robbins (crimsonhawk)**

"And there were only five of them?" asked the tanned brunette dressed in an exquisite Spanish flower dress as she strode through the splendid villa she called home.

Her name was Bonnie Senior _nee_ Rockwaller, wife to one Señor Senior, Jr. She lead a very interesting life.

And not just for the fact that she was married into one of the richest families in Europe and possibly the world.

By day, she was a rich heiress, a philanthropist and socialite who delighted in the spotlight of Europe's high society mixes. She was the exotically beautiful American woman who rose from upper middle class Midwest suburbia to expertly navigate the corridors of power of the European rich and famous. She was well beloved by many Europeans of all stripes—not only for her beauty and grace, but also for her charitable works in both Europe and Africa.

She was even a reserve member of Team Possible! She'd been present in the battle between the Worldwide Empire of Evil and Team Possible during the inauguration of the new Secretary-General of the United Nations, Dr. Betty Director. Her contribution to Gemini's sound defeat had sent cheers throughout Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Brussels, Bern, Rome, and beyond.

By night, however, she was secretly a supervillainess. Her father-in-law, Señor Senior, Sr., had spent many years trying to defeat the likes of Kim Possible, to no avail. It was all just a game to Senior, though. Something to make his dull life more exciting.

So, there was a quiet understanding between Bonnie Rockwaller and Kim Possible. So long as no innocent was actually exposed to danger or threatened with harm, Kim and Bonnie would play Senior's game. As lopsided as the logic sounded, Senior's contributions to society outside of his supervillainy was vast enough to afford him some sort of consideration on the matter.

Today was not one of the days for that game, however.

"Yeah, only five," Kim admitted as she walked alongside Bonnie. Kim had dressed up for her visit, even though her visit was in her official capacity as leader of Team Possible. She looked like a true Irish beauty in the dress she wore. "One was coordinating the other four. It looked like a simple smash and grab operation."

"It's odd that only five would be there," Bonnie mused. She paused to smell a violetthat was nearby as she spoke. "They knew enough about you to give Shego a new name. Surely they would have known to not challenge your authority on your home turf without reinforcements."

"That's one of the reasons why I came to you, Bonnie," Kim admitted. She turned to look out over the ocean from the crosswalk banisters where they were. The lapping of the ocean waves, the gentle swaying of the Spanish foliage in the Mediterranean breeze... Kim actually found herself jealous of Bonnie. "As the one person who has interfaced with them more than even Dr. Drakken did, I was hoping you could provide some insight into why they would just suddenly reappear now... with such poor tactics... while pursuing such an obscure goal."

"I'm afraid I'm at as much of a loss as you, Kim," Bonnie confessed, sighing and sitting down on a nearby bench. "None of us have seen them since that island incident back in high school. I thought you successfully buried them on that island, to be honest. Then again, I'm looking at the girl who couldn't control her speed shoes enough to avoid getting trapped in the Speed Zone during a school dance."

"Hey!" Kim gasped playfully as she turned back to look at Bonnie. "I still had fun!" And then, more softly, "Rufus was a perfect gentleman."

Bonnie laughed at that. Back in high school, Kim had found that laughter to be one of the most grating sounds in existence. Today, with Bonnie's exposure to high society, that laughter had become tempered with diplomacy and tact. It was much softer and a lot more pleasant.

 _Life with the Seniors has done Bonnie a world of good,_ Kim thought to herself. She smiled softly as her former social rival turned friend and teammate.

"The point...," Bonnie smirked, snapping Kim out of her reverie, "...is that what happened there at Astral Labs makes little sense to _me_ , let alone anyone else. The Bebes have made no contact with me, their former Queen, whatsoever. If you _really_ want me to make wild guesses, either they're just recently reactivated and acting on old, random programming... or someone else has somehow gained control of them."

"It's who that someone is that's got me curious...," Kim mused, turning back to watch the waves. "...and worried."

Bonnie sat for several moments, watching Kim as she gazed out over the beach down below. Finally, Bonnie spoke again.

"You know, Kay," Bonnie said, falling back to her old habit of referring to her friends by their first initial, "you're more than welcome to come stay a week or two at any time. Take yourself away from all of the stresses of life and leadership for a bit. Maybe even come here by yourself, just for yourself."

Kim snapped back around to stare at Bonnie in shock. "Come again?"

"It's no big secret you suffer from PTSD from... what happened," Bonnie answer, standing up and approaching Kim. "Stuart's done a wonderful job of helping you control the symptoms of it. But that's all that is... control of the symptoms. You need an honest-to-goodness break. From _all_ of triggers."

Kim was silent for several moments, just staring at Bonnie. Finally, she asked, "So, Shego... is a trigger?"

"Not a _major_ one," Bonnie noted. "She did save you, mind, body, and soul, back then, after all. And she's been an anchor for you ever since. But, Kay, please. She was a major part of the whole incident. She may have helped solve the problem, but she was there."

"So, even the good things are triggers?" Kim ventured carefully.

"She can still remind you of what happened, however unintentionally," Bonnie explained, placing a reassuring hand on Kim's shoulder. "Hell, even _I_ could remind you without meaning to. You need to get away from all of us, if just for a week or two. Come back fresh and ready to tackle the world again."

"I'll... put it under consideration," Kim sighed, glancing down at her feet as she spoke.

Bonnie bit her lip softly. "That's all I ask, Kay. You work so hard. Your mind and body both definitely need the rest. And so does your soul. Even _I_ can see that."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Kim replied, smiling politely.

Bonnie smiled back. Sympathetically.

* * *

"Oh, Mrs. Goldberg!" Dr. Flynn Feasible called as he ran down the hallway.

Monique had just locked up her office for the night when Feasible showed up. "Oh, Dr. Feasible. Hi! What can I do for you?"

"I was actually looking for Kim or Shego," Feasible admitted, scratching the back of his head. Monique couldn't help but notice how handsome he was even while flustered like he seemed to be at that moment. "But I can't find either of them."

"Oh, that's because they're both out working on cases," Monique stated, stowing her keys in her purse. "Is there a message I can take for them?"

"You're the team's public relations coordinator, not their secretary," Feasible laughed.

"I'm also Kim's best friend," Monique added, crossing her arms. "And as a friend doing a favor for a friend, I can pass a message on to my friend. S.W.I.M., my friend?"

"Swim?" Feasible asked, confused.

Monique smacked her forehead. "See What I Mean. Geez, I'm 24 years old and still slipping into that habit now and again."

"Well," Feasible started to state, then paused. He then took in a deep breath. "I had just wanted to give the two of them an update on my research. If you could ask them to speak with me the first chance they get...?"

"I'll be sure to do that," Monique smiled. "I know how important this is to both of them, so I'll make sure the message gets through."

"Thank you so much," Feasible smiled. That smile. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Mrs. Goldberg."

"You'd better, Dr. Feasible," Monique replied, smirking at the geneticist.

With that, Dr. Feasible turned and strode away. Monique couldn't help but watch him as he left and turned around a corner down the hall. She bit her lip as she did so.

She then blinked and shook her head.

 _You'd better, Dr. Feasible?_ Monique gasped within her thoughts. _What the fucking hell, Monique Latoya Rochon-Goldberg! You're married to two of the most wonderful, handsome men on the face of the planet! That was totally uncalled for!_

With that, Monique resolved to pay her husbands extra special attention that night. She turned and quickly strode down the hallway in the opposite direction Feasible had gone.

* * *

"Estimated time of arrival, two minutes and counting," Shego called into the back of the Firebird. "Strap yourselves in, kids, cause I'm going in hot."

"That would be very unwise, Shego," stated Will Du, who sat down in one of the passenger seats and buckled himself in. "Especially given the nature of the call that we received concerning..."

"Oh, do hush, my love," a beautiful Japanese woman in a white _igabakama_ uniform stated as she sat down next to Will Du and buckled herself in. "It is my honor to note that Shego is enjoying her uniquely American sense of humor."

"Not something to joke about, Yori," Will Du muttered under her breath to his wife. "Lives are at..."

"Oh, come on, suit boy," Shego laughed as she stood up from the pilot's seat and tossed her head in such a way as to whip her hair playfully. "I have no choice but to go in hot. I'm always hot."

Yori giggled, but Will Du was less than amused.

"Why are you not at your seat when we're still in the air?"

Shego blinked at Will Du a moment, turned to look back at the cockpit, then turned back to Will Du and Yori. "Uh, because we've already landed?"

"But you said the ETA was...," Will Du started to protest. He was interrupted by Yori suddenly grabbing his face and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you, Yori?" Shego laughed as she strode past the two lovers.

Shego paused at the back of the Firebird as the loading ramp lowered down onto the ground. The wind blew up into the Firebird's passenger chamber, making Shego's hair flutter erratically. The smell was unsettling, though. It put Shego on edge.

"The Yamamouchi Ninja School," Shego breathed softly. "I never thought I'd see the day. To think, not even a decade ago, this place was just an urban myth to me. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Shego stepped down the ramp, followed shortly by both Will Du and Yori. All three of them paused, horrified, at the sight that met them. Shego stood, mouth agape, as Yori covered her own mouth with her hands.

"It seems it's become an urban myth again," Will Du muttered humorlessly.

Shego stepped forward across the training courtyard of the Yamanouchi School of Taijutsu. Motionless, lifeless bodies laid strewn all about the ground, nearby benches and tables, windows sills, and more. Blood, fresh blood, pooled up underneath many of the corpses.

What sickened Shego the most was the apparent age of most of the victims.

"Someone went all Anakin Skywalker up in this bitch," Shego growled as she stepped over the body of a child who couldn't have been more than eight or nine years in age.

Yori collapsed onto the ground in an awkward squat, her hands still over her mouth, and began to sob quietly as Will Du drew his pistol and clicked a button. The familiar hum of its internal teleport chamber loader briefly cut through the silence.

"This is intolerable," Will Du chided, glancing around at the carnage. "These are all children. Where was Hirotaka? Or Master Sensei?"

"Master Sensei?" Yori gasped, before she leapt to her feet and dashed across the courtyard to a large building nearby.

"Shego, I'm following Yori!" Will Du called out as he bolted after his wife.

"Right," Shego muttered, more to herself than to anyone else, as she knelt down and ran a finger through a pool of blood by one particularly unlucky child.

Shego sniffed at the blood on her fingertips pensively, then glanced down at the child. Carefully, Shego reached down and turned the child over.

Shego worked black ops missions for Global Justice as a side job to being co-leader of Team Possible. She was used to grim and grisly. She had even become inured to seeing children in various states of slaughter... given that many of her black ops targets were terrorists who committed the atrocities.

But the sight of the child before her, with two large, gaping slashes criss-crossing her torso like an opened box of Chinese leftovers, sickened even Shego.

"What the fucking hell happened here?" Shego asked herself in a low guttural voice.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an ear-piercing scream from the large building Yori and Will Du had ran into.

Without a second thought, Shego was to her feet and dashing across the courtyard, both of her hands engulfed in hellish green flames. She burst into the building with a vengeance... and was mentally broadsided by the sight.

Will Du was standing over Yori's prone body, both of his hands gripping his pistol in a relaxed-ready position. Yori was collapsed over another body, sobbing uncontrollably.

Shego stepped carefully up to the the couple. Underneath Yori was the body of an old, wizened man, with a full white beard that could have only been grown in the course of decades. His elaborate _yukata_ robes were sullied in blood, but otherwise spoke volumes about what his position in the monastery must have been.

"Master Sensei?" Shego guessed carefully, quietly, as she stepped up next to Will Du.

Will Du nodded briskly. Shego could see the barely contained rage in Will Du's tense, slightly shaking body.

"Master Sensei," Will Du muttered in return, as way of affirmation to Shego's half-spoken question.

Shego growled at the response. The flames in her hands never died as she glanced around the rest of the room.

Meanwhile, Yori laid collapsed over the body of her beloved Master Sensei, unable to stop her own crying.

* * *

"The electrified backup nanite harmonic is connected to the decreasing microscopic pulse discriminator. The decreasing microscopic pulse discriminator is connected to the modifying secondary polaron domain. The modifying secondary polaron domain is connected to the..."

"Warlykka, my Queen," the distorted electronic voice from the nearby console said, interrupting the young girl's thoughts. "As beautiful as your singing voice is, I find it rather disturbing you are finding such... pleasure... from assembling the tachyon propulsion engine as you are."

"Oh, Warkry, you hyperplasmatic fuddy-duddy," Warlykka laughed as she stepped away from the engine block hung from the ceiling in front of her. She wiped her brow with her sleeve, which—thankfully—was part of a utilitarian blouse rather than her usual regalia. "I can't help but be happy. As soon as you and I are done here, our parts of Warhad's master plan is finished."

"Indeed," the distorted voice concurred. "All we need to do is wait for..."

"I'M HERE!" a loud, boisterous voice rang through the room.

"Speak of the devil," Warkry's voice mused.

Warlykka turned to the large, green man with two large swords strapped to his back as he walked in. He carried two figures in his arms.

"I'm almost done with my part!" Warlykka announced, bouncing with proverbial teenage energy. "What about you?"

"Gaze upon the proof of my success, child," the man huffed, dumping the two figures onto the floor in front of him. They both lay prone and unconscious.

Warlykka knelt down by the two figures. She gripped the female figure's head by her raven black hair and lifted it up roughly. "Oh, Oni. It is so stellarific to see you like this, you pain-in-my-ass bitch." She then slammed Oni's head onto the ground and glanced over at the male figure on her other side. "And... who is this, Warstryk?"

Warstryk huffed proudly. "The only human so far to have given me an honorable challenge outside of Oni and the Perfect Weapon themselves."

Warlykka narrowed her eyes at the figure.

"That would be Hirotaka," Warkry's voice explained. "He is the head instructor at the Yamanouchi School of Taijutsu, a martial arts monastery that moonlights as a ninja school. He is second within the Yamanouchi ninja clan only to the Master Sensei himself. You've done well to defeat him, Warstryk."

"He made me truly earn this victory," Warstryk explained as he dusted off his hands. "He fought with a skill and conviction I would have thought impossible in a human... even after I killed all of his pupils _and_ his beloved master."

Warlykka chuckled softly as she stood up before she was interrupted by Warkry's voice.

"Wait... you... you killed Master Sensei?"

Warlykka glanced at the console that Warkry's voice was emanating from. "That's a bad thing, I take it?"

"Not so much bad as...," Warkry started to answer, before pausing. "I will need to make some adjustments to the tasks laid out for me. This will fuel Team Possible's desire for retribution, after all."

"I will be ready for whatever they throw at us!" Warstryk bellowed, pounding his chest proudly.

"With all due respect, my Lord, please allow me to minimize the fallout of this," Warkry's voice suggested carefully.

"Very well," Warstryk sighed.

"Don't worry! We've got allies, dudes!"

Warstryk and Warlykka blinked and turned in the direction of the new voice. Another tall, green man, more slender and athletic than Warstryk, strode into the room. He held another unconscious figure in his arm. An armor-clad human, short by even human standards, but broad of form, followed briskly behind him.

Warstryk considered the other green man with humor. "Warpoth! You look like you were stampeded by a herd of Surian gundledurks."

"Well, while you only had to take out Oni and a bunch of little kids," Warpoth laughed, tossing the figure in his arm onto the floor in front of Warlykka, "I took out the Perfect Weapon herself."

"Vith my help, of course!" the short human declared.

Warlykka tilted her head in curiosity. "And... you are...?"

"Ze name is...," the human started to answer.

"He goes by the moniker of Professor Dementor," Warkry's voice finished. "He is one of Earth's so-called supervillains. A nemesis of Kim Possible and a rival to Doctor Drakken in field of technosapient supervillainy... back when Drakken was still a villain. In Dementor's defense, he _does_ possess a better success record than Drakken does."

"You see," Dementor agreed, motioning to the console. "I vill be a most valuable ally!"

"...That was not as much of a compliment as you seem to think it was, Professor," Warkry added.

"Oh," Dementor muttered, lowering his arms. Then he blinked and turned to the console. "Vait! Vhat?"

Warlykka turned to Warstryk with a bemused smirk on her face. "So, what do you think, Warstryk? We kill him here and now?"

"I say we feed him to the lakdars and get a few moments amusement out of him," Warstryk countered, straight-faced.

"Dudes, you don't understand!" Warpoth interjected, holding his hands up to get the other two's attentions. "Dementor came up with a way to block out some of the Perfect Weapon's powers. That's how I was able to take her down."

That got the other two's attentions, most certainly.

"Really?" Warlykka asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Dementor stated proudly. "It vas but a trifle for a man of towering intellect such as mine!"

"Hashtag El'o'el," Warkry's voice muttered softly.

"Silence, you!" Dementor snapped at the console.

"Warpoth, why don't you escort our new... friend... to his new quarters," Warlykka stated. "We'll discuss his role in our upcoming victories here in a little while. Warstryk, make sure the Perfect Weapon, Oni, and Hero... whatshisname... are secure and unable to use their powers."

"With pleasure, Warlykka," Warstryk concurred, hefting all three bodies onto his shoulders before striding out of the room behind Warpoth and Dementor.

Warlykka smiled smugly at the three men leaving the room. She then turned back to the tachyon propulsion engine. "Now, back to you, my stellarificly fun project."

"Ahem!" Warkry's voice came from the console. "Monkey Fist is coming to, my Queen."

"What?" Warlykka gasped. "Oh! Yes! I so have to see to that!"

With that, Warlykka strode out of the room, the opposite direction the men had exited, into a smaller, adjacent room. Monkey Fist was shackled to the wall on the other side of the room. Just as Warkry had said, Monkey Fist was just regaining consciousness.

Warlykka smiled smugly as she approached Monkey Fist. The villain painfully opened his eyes, glanced about in a daze for a few moments, then fixed his gaze on Warlykka.

If looks could kill...

"So, tell me, Monkey Fist," Warlykka smiled in anticipation. "Did you find them this time?"

Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes in hatred at the woman.

 **[END CHAPTER THREE]**


End file.
